Con V de Vampiro
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Mundo paralelo. Zoro es un cazador de monstruos y recibe el encargo de matar a cierto vampiro. Es un SanjixZoro, hay lemon, y muerte de un personaje. One shot muy largo.


**Con "V" de Vampiro**

(fic SanjixZoro)

Hace tiempo, antes de la era de los piratas de Grand Line, el mundo estaba sumido en la era de los "monstruos".

Sí, aunque parezca extraño, el mundo estaba lleno de personas que, por una cosa o por otra, acababan transformándose en nocivos seres para el resto de la humanidad, con lo que uno de los empleos más peligrosos pero mejor pagados era el de "cazador de monstruos". Por una "pequeña" cantidad de dinero, los reyes contrataban a los cazadores para que se encargaran de los seres más nocivos en su reino, aunque también había veces que gente de a pié lograba reunir el suficiente dinero para poder pagar los servicios.

Uno de los cazadores de monstruos más conocidos era un tal Roronoa Zoro, del que se decía que podía eliminar montones de ellos de una estocada, y además, sólo pedía a cambio alojamiento y comida. Algunos llegaron a pensar que era un santo, pero la realidad era bien diferente...

Zoro, el cazador, era un chico con el pelo corto y de color verde claro, que usaba la técnica del Santôryû, es decir, técnica de las Tres Espadas. Alto y fuerte y con una mirada fría y seria, de la que poco podías predecir sus pensamientos, el motivo por el que se había hecho cazador no fue otro que un día salió de su casa y ya no supo volver, y para poder ganarse la vida hizo lo único que sabía: luchar con las espadas. Pero él nunca se llegó a considerar un cazador de monstruos.

Esta la historia de su encuentro con los monstruos más humanos que conoció, y de lo que llegó a hacer por uno en concreto.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Era una tarde sombría de invierno, a pocos minutos del anochecer. Un hombre miraba por la ventana de su taberna, mientras limpiaba insistentemente una vaso que hacía horas que estaba limpio.

- Hoy tampoco ha venido nadie... - susurró en un suspiro. Desde que se habían instalado ellos en su pueblo, la gente ya no se atrevía a salir de sus casas, ni siquiera para ir a comprar, y mucho menos para ir a tomarse una copa a un bar. Si esto continuaba así, acabarían arruinándose, pero el rey no hacía nada por ese pequeño pueblo a las afueras de su enorme reino. Parecía como si los hubiera olvidado.

Guardo el vaso, el cual estaba rayado de tanto que lo había limpiado y colgó el trapo de un gancho en la pared.

- Por hoy ya cerramos, no creo que nadie venga... - se encaminó hacia a la puerta, pero antes de que la alcanzara se abrió de un portazo. El hombre se echó hacia atrás asustado, convencido de que serían los monstruos que por fin habían decidido arrasar el pueblo. Pero el chico que había en el umbral no parecía realmente uno de ellos. Tal vez solo por esa mirada.

- ¿Han cerrado? - preguntó el chico desde donde estaba, observando el local en penumbra.

El tabernero le miró bien de pies a cabeza antes de responder. Llevaba una capa negra y larga con capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo, dejando solo ver su rostro, pero vio sus espadas atadas a su espalda y tuvo un atisbo de esperanza.

- No, aún no. Pase. - le pidió echándose atrás para dejarle paso, y recuperando su puesto tras la barra. Enseguida encendió las lámparas y la chimenea, dando un aspecto más acogedor a la habitación. El chico se sacó la capa y la colgó en un perchero tras la puerta, pero siguió llevando consigo sus espadas. Era algo que nunca dejaba lejos de él.

El hombre le observó ahora completamente, mientras el chico de cabellos verdes se sentaba en la barra. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, de manga larga, con el cuello abierto que se cerraba con unos cordones, unos pantalones negros, anchos y un poco rasgados y estropeados y unas botas que parecían más grandes de los que deberían ser, debido al ruido que hacían cuando caminaba.

- Póngame algo para comer, lo que tenga. No me importa si son sobras o la comida del perro, pero rápido. - le pidió el chico de mirada penetrante.

- Sí, enseguida. - se puso rápido manos a la obra. Hacía días que nadie le mandaba nada, y eso era realmente aburrido. - Por cierto, ¿quién es usted? - le preguntó, mientras echaba en una sartén carne troceada.

El joven se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

- Roronoa Zoro. - contestó serio, con la barbilla apoyada en sus dedos entrelazados y los ojos cerrados.

El tabernero le miró los tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda, que despedían los brillos de las luces cercanas y temblaban a los menores movimientos del espadachín.

- ¿Y qué ha venido a hacer aquí? ¿Le manda el rey? - le preguntó esperanzado, mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Pero no recibía respuesta. Se giró a verle de cerca, dejando desatendida un momento la comida, y vio como el chico se había quedado dormido.

- ¡Roronoa! - le gritó cerca de su cara - ¡Ya está la comida! - y la sirvió ruidosamente delante suya. Ahora que por fin tenía un cliente, no le iba a permitir que se quedara dormido sin más. No, antes le pagaría.

Zoro despertó de un brinco, y algo desorientado, pero al ver la comida empezó a comer rápido, casi tragándosela sin masticar.

- Roronoa, ¿le ha enviado el rey de Seklas? - insistió el tabernero. Zoro tragó lo que tenía en la boca y bebió un trago de agua para bajar lo que se le había quedado en la garganta.

- Sí. - contestó simplemente, empezando a comer de nuevo. El hombre le dio la espalda por unos segundo, llorando de alegría.

- El rey no se ha olvidado de nosotros. - susurró con un aura de florecitas a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? - le preguntó su cliente, esta vez con la boca llena.

- Nada, nada. ¿Le apetece beber algo? - le ofreció, mientras se daba la vuelta para elegir uno de sus mejores licores y de los más caros.

Zoro sonrió.

- Claro. - el hombre le sirvió en un vaso que lo llenó casi hasta el borde, y él se lo bebió también casi de un trago. - Joder... qué bueno. - exclamó.

- Por supuesto. - sonrió el tabernero también. - Y por cierto, va a ir a acabar con los monstruos que han venido a este pueblo, ¿no?

Zoro se sirvió otro vaso lleno sin pedirle al tabernero.

- Sí, esa es mi intención. - "Para algo he estado tres semanas buscando este maldito pueblo. Lo que me ha costado..." pensó con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente, harto de su pésimo sentido de la orientación, mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso.

- ¿Cuándo irá? - le preguntó, ansioso. Ya no podía aguantar más la situación en la que vivía.

Zoro siguió comiendo, mirando sorprendido al hombre impaciente. ¿Con lo que le había costado llegar hasta allí, tendría que ir sin haber podido descansar? De eso nada.

- Mañana o pasado. Tengo que prepararme para ello. - queriendo decir en realidad, que necesitaba dormir un par de días como mínimo. Sí, también estaba harto de tener siempre tanto sueño.

El hombre hubiese preferido que se marchara enseguida a acabar con ellos, para poder recuperar cuanto antes su negocio, pero comprendió lo que decía, era peligroso salir de noche a buscar pelea con ellos, ya que era el momento en que son más fuertes.

- Por cierto, ya que hablamos de los monstruos, ¿cuántas víctimas ha habido ya? - le preguntó, vaciando de nuevo su vaso, observando las marcas de infinidad de rayas.

- ¿Víctimas? - preguntó un poco descolocado.

Zoro le miró confuso.

- Sí, víctimas. ¿Cuántas? Hace unas tres semanas que llegaron, ¿no? Ya deben de ser bastantes las bajas.

El tabernero miró intranquilo por la ventana, mientras estrujaba entre sus manos el trapo con el que secaba la vajilla.

- Pues no sé si ha habido alguna. Desde que llegaron no he podido hablar con nadie del pueblo. Nadie sale, nadie dice nada, así que… - se quedó cabizbajo. - Pero si hubiera pasado algo, seguro que me hubiera enterado. - exclamó convencido.

Zoro lo miró no muy convencido, pero al fin de cuentas, él no era de allí, así que no se lo podía discutir. Si le hubiera dado una respuesta satisfactoria, podría haber calculado más o menos la fuerza de sus enemigos y cuánto se tendría que preparar. Pero tendría que ir a saco, a lo que saliera.

- ¿Dónde puedo pasar la noche? - le preguntó, cambiando de conversación. Había vaciado el plato, y lo levantó, en señal de que quería más.

- Aquí mismo si quiere. Tenemos habitaciones para los clientes que se quieran hospedar. - le explicó, llenando el plato del espadachín tanto como el primero y poniéndoselo de nuevo enfrente de él.

- Ok. Pues prepáreme una habitación. Una que tenga ventana a la calle principal, si puede ser.

El hombre se extrañó un poco con esa petición, pero al fin y al cabo Zoro era un cazador de monstruos, tal vez vigilaría toda la noche la calle para asegurarse de que nadie era atacado por esos seres. Salió a preparar la habitación, y el chico aprovechó para levantarse y coger una de las botellas de ron que había tras el mostrador, que metió en su bolsa de viaje.

El tabernero volvió al cabo de unos minutos y le condujo a su habitación, bastante sencilla. Una cama de sábanas blancas y varias mantas que la cubrían de color marrón y a rayas negras, verdes y rojas, un armario empotrado y una chimenea encendida.

- Bueno, el pago... - comenzó el hombre.

- ¿Le importa que le pague mañana? También me gustaría desayunar aquí. - le pidió el chico, poniéndose cómodo y dejando sus pertenencias en el suelo, delante del fuego.

- Por supuesto, no hay problema. ¿Quiere que le venga a despertar mañana?

- No, no hace falta. - le respondió, echándose en la cama para probarla. El colchón era viejo, pero aún así era bastante reconfortante.

- Que pase una buena noche. - le deseó el hombre desde la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

A los pocos segundos, el chico se quedó dormido encima de la cama.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Al día siguiente, hacia el mediodía, se despertó con el cuerpo frío y con dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de la cama, frotándose la frente, lo único que le faltaba ahora era constiparse...

Fue a por su capa, que se la colocó alrededor de los hombros y estuvo tentado en volver a meterse en la cama, esta vez tapado, pero no se podía quedar más. Se colgó las espadas a la espalda junto con su bolsa de viaje, abrió la ventana y salió por ella, tan tranquilo como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Lo siento, pero no tengo dinero. A cambio, liberaré a este pueblo de los monstruos. - susurró, marchándose lejos del sitio, aunque sin correr.

"A ver... los monstruos se han instalado en un castillo abandonado a las afueras del pueblo, al noreste." recordó que le había dicho el rey. "Por lo que tengo que ir... recto y girar a la derecha, creo...", una gota de sudor le resbaló por la nuca.

Se calentó las manos, frotándolas y expulsando su aliento sobre ellas, mientras observaba el pueblo a su alrededor. Estaba completamente desierto, con las persianas tapando lo que había tras ellas, pero Zoro estuvo seguro que la gente que vivía en aquellas casas le observaba.

- Bueno, a ver si hay suerte y no tardo demasiado en encontrar su guarida, antes de que se haga de noche... - susurró, ignorando las molestas miradas sobre él y echando a caminar más rápido.

- ¡¡Ey tú!! ¡¡No te largues sin pagar!! - oyó que gritaba la voz del tabernero a lo lejos.

Zoro pegó un brinco del susto y sin mirar atrás, echó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

- ¡Lo siento! - le gritó en respuesta, giró una esquina y logró salir del pueblo.

El castillo tenía que ser fácil de encontrar, o al menos eso pensó, pero lo tuvo todo el día dando tumbos alrededor del pueblo. Al menos sabía que se encontraba a las afueras, con lo que tarde o temprano lo encontraría si no se alejaba mucho de él.

Al anochecer, cansado, con unos rasgones nuevos en su capa y sus pantalones, y con mucha hambre, se plantó delante de la enorme puerta del edificio, que era varias veces su altura y madera cercana a la putrefacción. Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas y con grietas, y las fantasmagóricas estatuas de ángeles y de gárgolas que adornaban la parte más alta de encima de las ventanas habían perdido las alas o un brazo o la cabeza. Pero a pesar de ese aspecto tan poco agradable, Zoro entró con decisión.

El castillo por dentro también ofrecía un aspecto parecido. Estaba lleno de telarañas y de polvo, había armaduras viejas y oxidadas y cuadros de los cuales ya no se podía distinguir el dibujo que habían contenido, que había quedado destrozado debido a la humedad y a los hongos.

Zoro encendió una antorcha que colgaba de un gancho en la pared y la llevó con él mientras exploraba el sitio. El resto del castillo, todas las habitaciones, ofrecían ese aspecto desamparado y abandonado. No había rastro de que allí viviera nadie, ni siquiera monstruos.

- Joder… ¿será una falsa alarma? ¿Y ahora qué hago? - el estómago le rugió de hambre y se recostó en la pared, vencido. Pero esta cedió con su peso, o eso creyó, ya que era una puerta giratoria camuflada, y cayó por un tobogán de piedra varios metros.

Aterrizó esperando un duro impacto, pero en vez de eso, fue suave y blando, aunque algo se quejó debajo de él.

Zoro miró debajo suya y descubrió a un chico que debía tener su misma edad, pero con el rostro mortalmente pálido, no supo si por que le había cortado la respiración o por que ese era su color natural. Apretaba fastidiado un cigarrillo entre sus dientes y le miró con malas puyas.

- ¿Te puedes apartar, cabrón? - le pidió con una vena palpitante en la frente. Zoro saltó fuera de lo que creyó que era su cama, pero al verla de lejos se dio cuenta de que su forma recordaba más bien a la de un ataúd.

El chico se incorporó, apartándose el flequillo de su rostro, pero volvió a caerle como antes, tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Su pelo rubio brillaba por las numerosas velas encendidas en su habitación, repartidas encima de muebles, un tocador y una mesa. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Zoro, que le miraba serio, dispuesto a desenvainar las espadas en cualquier momento. Había llegado al "nido" de los monstruos.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? - le preguntó con cabreo todavía. El cigarrillo se movió graciosamente con sus palabras, y Zoro observó la extraña ceja rizada visible del rubio y su elegante traje negro, que acompañaba sus gráciles movimientos.

- He venido a acabar contigo y tus compañeros. - explicó decidido.

El rubio le miró sorprendido, y después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se echó a reír escandalosamente, mostrando abiertamente sus largos colmillos

- Jajajaja… Ni cien como tu podrían conmigo. - exclamó convencido, pero en ese descuido, Zoro aprovechó para clavarle una de sus espadas en el corazón.

El vampiro le miró con una sonrisa en los labios, y apartó de una patada al espadachín.

- No puedes, ya te lo he dicho. No hay nada que me pueda matar, salvo una cosa. - le explicó alzando un dedo.

Zoro le miró desde el suelo. Era muy extraño que su espada, que tenía un capa de plata no hubiera acabado con él, además de que le había atravesado exactamente el corazón.

- ¿Y qué es esa cosa? - le preguntó con sorna, convencido de que no se lo diría.

- El sol. - le respondió simplemente, señalando el techo. Se sacó la espada del pecho, y se miró el agujero que le había dejado en la ropa fastidiado, aunque la herida se cerró al instante, casi sin llegar a derramar sangre.

- ¡¿Pero tú eres idiota?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decírmelo si te he dicho que he venido a acabar contigo? - le reprendió con los dientes transformados en colmillos.

El chico se aproximó hasta él, y se puso de cuclillas, cogiendo entre sus dedos un cordón de la capa con la que la cerraba.

- Porque ya te he dicho que no podrás conmigo. - le contestó serio, jugando con el cordón entre sus dedos.

- No me menosprecies. - le advirtió con enfado en sus ojos.

- No te menosprecio. - le aseguró, soltándolo. - Pero es que yo ya tengo más de 500 años. Cuanto mayor es el vampiro, más difícil es matarle, ¿sabías? ¿O es que eres nuevo en esto?

Zoro lo apartó de él.

- Nunca me he considerado cazador de monstruos, solo lo hago para tener de comer. - y oportunamente, su estómago rugió de hambre.

El chico rubio le miró con una sonrisa en los labios y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era un humano muy divertido. Y además muy atractivo, pensó.

- Ven. - dijo incorporándose y tendiéndole una mano. - Te daré de comer. Antes de ser vampiro era un cocinero excepcionalmente bueno.

- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? - le preguntó, apartando la mano del vampiro.

- Escucha, hagas lo que hagas no podrás matarme ni a mi ni a ninguno de los que vivimos aquí, por lo que sólo te queda o confiar en nosotros o morir. ¿Qué prefieres?

Zoro lo miró en silencio unos segundos, y acabó levantándose por sí mismo. No entendía la lógica de aquel chico.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

El rubio se tomó unos segundos para contestar, observando los brillantes pendientes del peliverde, los cuales acarició entre sus dedos.

- Porque me has caído bien. Porque no creo que acabes odiándome. Y porque estoy harto de estar solo. - le respondió con sus ojos penetrantes mirándolo fijamente. - Vamos. - dijo, dándose la vuelta.

Zoro se quedó unos segundos. Aquella mirada suya le había hecho un extraña sensación en el estómago, como un cosquilleo. ¿Qué podía significar? Pero lo que más le extrañaba, ¿por qué no podía apartar la vista de él? ¿Era porque era una de las personas más bellas que había visto nunca o era el hechizo del vampiro? Negó molestó la cabeza, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió cauteloso al rubio.

Cuando salió de allí se dio cuenta de que esa zona del castillo (que debía ser un sótano) era muy diferente a la que había explorado antes. Allí había velas por todas partes iluminando hasta el último rincón, estaba limpio y lo muebles se veían en buen estado, con una enorme chimenea encendida en el centro de la pared a su derecha, delante de la cual había un chico de cabellos negros tumbado, seguramente durmiendo.

Zoro se alarmó, creyendo que sería algún chico del pueblo, muerto o a punto de hacerlo, e hizo ademán de querer acercarse, pero el brazo del rubio se lo impidió, y el peliverde le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

El chico se levantó y miró en dirección a ellos. Era un chico de enormes y preciosos ojos negros, con un aspecto más joven que el suyo, y con una cicatriz debajo de su ojos izquierdo, en forma de espina de pescado. Vestía parecido al otro vampiro, pero con el cuello de la camisa abierto y colocado descuidadamente.

- Sanji, ¿quién es ese? - le preguntó curioso, pegando un salto y acercándose a ellos rápidamente.

- Es verdad, aún no te lo he preguntado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Roronoa Zoro. - respondió nervioso con el chico moreno observando sin pudor alguno su figura. Sus dedos se acercaron al nudo de la capa y se la sacó para observarlo mejor, con lo que el espadachín se sonrojó.

- Aquí hace calor. - le explicó el chico, tirando despreocupadamente su capa y las pertenencias del peliverde a un sofá cercano. - Ponte cómodo, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

"¿Es normal que los vampiros se comporten así con alguien que viene con intención de matarlos?" se preguntó, cada vez más confuso.

- Lo siento Luffy, pero éste es mío. - le dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a sí, provocando un visible sonrojo al peliverde, pero algo desilusionado.

"Se han descubierto sus intenciones. O sea que me va a matar…"

- ¿Y los demás? - le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Se han ido a buscar la cena.

- ¿Y no has ido? Qué extraño. - dijo dándose la vuelta, con el espadachín aún sujeto, y poniendo rumbo a una de las puertas del fondo.

- Me daba pereza hoy. Tenía sueño cuando se marcharon. - le explicó a sus espaldas, pero sin seguirles.

- Bueno, pues sigue durmiendo. - le recomendó, alzando la mano la derecha que tenía libre como despedida.

Pasaron el umbral de la puerta y se encontraron en una gran sala-comedor. Sanji le soltó por fin y encendió unas cuantas velas más, ya que ya había algunas prendidas.

- Ponte cómodo, no tardaré.

Zoro le miró, aún desconfiado.

- ¿Tienes comida para personas aquí? - le preguntó receloso.

- Sí. A parte de Luffy, yo y una hermosa señorita morena, el resto que viven con nosotros sí que comen. - le explicó sin darse la vuelta, y dejándolo solo.

Zoro estuvo unos minutos en silencio, escuchando el chisporroteo de las velas y el sonido que hacía Sanji en la cocina mientras preparaba la comida. Poco a poco un olor delicioso invadió la estancia en la que estaba, y su estómago pidió con más urgencia que llegara pronto algo de alimento, el cual no se hizo esperar mucho más.

Sanji sirvió una mesa impecable, con una vajilla muy fina y cuidada, aunque Zoro se percató de que la cubertería no era de plata. Tal vez a los demás sí que les afectaba, pensó, recordando el encargo que le habían hecho.

El filete de carne y las verduras que lo acompañaban desaparecieron rápido del plato, y pronto pidió para repetir. Su hambre había podido con su desconfianza y además, todo lo que le había preparado estaba realmente delicioso.

Cuando terminó se echó hacia atrás en la silla, frotándose el estómago satisfecho y miró al vampiro, que no le había dicho nada mientras comía, y se había limitado a sonreír.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - le preguntó con su sonrisa aún marcada.

- Sí. Al menos mi última comida ha sido deliciosa. - le respondió con sorna.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó confuso, pero algo divertido.

- Que ahora me matarás, ¿no es así? - le respondió con mirada sombría. - Antes has dicho que yo era tuyo.

Sanji echó un corta carcajada.

- Sí, eres mío. Yo he sido el primero que te ha visto, por lo que nadie a parte de mi te puede tocar un pelo. Pero no te voy a matar. - le explicó con sus ojos clavados en los del otro. Extrañamente, era una mirada muy cálida. - ¿No recuerdas que te he dicho que estoy harto de estar solo?

Su voz sonó melancólica. Había pasado tantos años solo, huyendo de los cazadores que sólo buscaban su muerte. Y ahora que ya era prácticamente inmortal, encontraba una tarea inútil y desagradable matar por matar.

- ¿Pero es que tú no comes? - le preguntó sorprendido. Entonces se percató que desde hacía un rato había empezado a tener mucho calor, pero no le hizo caso.

- Sí, pero un poco de sangre me basta para varios días. Otra de las ventajas de ser tan viejo.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres de mi? - le preguntó, intentando ignorar el calor de su cuerpo, cada vez más molesto y asfixiante, y que le había coloreado las mejillas.

- Sólo quiero compañía. Nada más. ¿Te parece bien? Cuando quieras te puedes ir, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

- Nhn… - negó con la cabeza, agachándola. Una oleada de calor subió por su cuerpo, haciéndole levantar de nuevo el rostro y coger aire ruidosamente, a causa del ahogo que sentía.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó extrañado y preocupado por su comportamiento.

Había comenzado a sudar, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, aunque manteniendo odio en ellos.

- Me has envenenado… ¿verdad? - le preguntó cogiendo aire como podía.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Sanji, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a él. - No te he puesto veneno en la comida, te lo juro.

- Ja… no puedo creer a un vampiro… - había sido demasiado bonito todo como para que fuera verdad. Había caído en su engaño y ahora iba a morir.

Sanji le miró nervioso y preocupado. Él no le había echado nada extraño en la comida, ni que pudiera estar en mal estado. De hecho, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con alguien que no fueran sus compañeros habituales que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Entonces le contempló más detenidamente y supo por fin qué había pasado allí.

- Maldito Luffy… - murmuró cabreado. Ya había pasado algo así antes, lo que ocurría es que hacía tiempo que no hacía aquella travesura.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a echarle la mayor bronca de su vida al moreno y dispuesto a patearle hasta quedarse a gusto, pero el peliverde le cogió de la muñeca antes de que se alejara.

- No te vayas… - le pidió. Ni siquiera él supo por qué le había pedido aquella cosa, pero hacía rato que se sentía muy extraño.

Sanji se giró y le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos para que pudiera verle a los ojos.

- Escucha, no te he envenenado. Lo que te he dado sin querer ha sido… un afrodisíaco. - le explicó algo avergonzado por la situación. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y sujetó sus manos. - Luffy lo usa a veces para gastar bromas porque desde que es vampiro no puede comer, y eso era de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Lo hace como venganza, perdónanos.

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

- Tú no tienes la culpa… Tranquilo… - susurró, aliviado de que no le hubiera engañado. Poco a poco alargó sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del rubio, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, mezclándose sus alientos y sonrojando ligeramente al rubio.

- Zoro… ¿está bien así? ¿No prefieres una mujer? - le preguntó, controlando sus impulsos de hacer desaparecer la distancia que les separaba.

- Sí… está bien… Porque eres la persona más bella que he visto nunca… por eso, no me importa… - le confesó en un susurró y con una media sonrisa, con los ojos entreabiertos y su rostro colorado hasta las orejas, dándole un aspecto adorable.

Sanji abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. No sólo le había dicho que era bello, algo que no se planteaba nunca desde que se había convertido en lo que era, sino que también le había considerado una persona. Sonrió, feliz de haber conocido a alguien como él, el primer humano que le hacía sentir como si aún lo fuera. Sus bocas se juntaron torpemente varias veces, hasta que el contacto se hizo más duradero y Zoro buscó abrir la boca del vampiro acariciando sus labios con la lengua. Sanji se dejó penetrar y disfrutó de su contacto, tan nervioso y casi inexperto, buscando sus colmillos y acariciándolos hasta la punta tan afiladamente mortal. El rubio aprovechó para penetrar su boca también, acariciando su paladar hasta arrancarle un gemido de placer al joven espadachín.

Sus manos comenzaron a masajear los hombros del peliverde, acariciándolos suavemente hasta rodearlos y juntar sus cuerpos sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos. Paseó las manos por su espalda fuerte, mientras que el otro le rodeaba las caderas con ambos brazos, obligándolo a sentarse encima de él, y fue subiéndolas por su espalda, notando su delgadez.

Separaron sus labios cuando el aire ya no fue suficiente, y Sanji le besó la mejilla, acercándose lentamente hasta su oreja, depositó otro beso allí y lamió su interior, haciendo estremecer de placer al espadachín, apretando más contra sí el cuerpo del vampiro, que a pesar de todo, seguía frío, sin calentarse, a diferencia del suyo, que parecía un horno.

- Vamos a otro sitio… - le pidió Sanji en un susurro en la oreja. - Donde podamos estar más cómodos…

Zoro respondió con un gruñido, mientras mordía suavemente su cuello y lo lamía después. Sin separar el contacto, Sanji se levantó y cogió en brazos al espadachín, que se puso nervioso.

- Oye… no hace falta que me lleves. Puedo caminar solo. - le recriminó.

Sanji puso rumbo hacia una puerta distinta a por la que habían entrado, mientras besaba suavemente el pecho descubierto por el escote de la camiseta del espadachín.

- No lo creo. - le susurró, mientras cruzaban aquella puerta. - Nadie que haya tomado ese afrodisíaco se ha podido mantener en pie hasta después de un buen rato. Es demasiado potente. - dijo con una media sonrisa y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Mm… - gruñó Zoro, sin convencerse, pero el rubio apretó la entrepierna del otro contra su cuerpo, dándole una pequeña oleada de placer.

Con los ojos cerrados sintió cómo caía sobre una cama y la presión del cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo. El vampiro le quitó la camiseta y contempló unos segundos el pecho del peliverde. Tenía una gran cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho en diagonal y aún eran visibles los puntos para cerrar la herida. Paseó sus dedos por encima de ella, teniendo visiones de lo que le había pasado cuando la recibió. Un combate a muerte… Un hombre muy poderoso… Tenía un aspecto familiar… ¿Era un vampiro…? Sí, era la cicatriz que le había dejado otro vampiro al que no pudo matar… Pero no comentó nada a Zoro. Sabía que cuando él tenía aquellas visiones, el otro las revivía en su mente, así que se acercó de nuevo hasta sus labios y los besó con dulzura, acariciando su rostro con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha apretando suavemente un pezón, que se endureció al instante.

Zoro había dejado de pensar. Ahora sólo sentía. Sentía las manos del otro acariciándolo, tan cariñosamente como si fueran unos amantes que hacía años que no se vieran, aunque sabía que en realidad eran completos desconocidos. Su lengua se paseaba ahora por encima de su pecho, acercándose peligrosamente a su vientre, donde más abajo bullía su cuerpo, pidiendo ser liberado de la prisión de sus telas.

- … Oye… Sanji… - logró llamarle entre sus jadeos de calor y excitación. - … Estás muy frío… - sus manos le provocaron un escalofrío enfermizo cuando le rozó de nuevo su pecho.

Sanji se incorporó, colocándose de rodillas con las piernas a los costados del otro, mirando al joven mortal que ahora estaba derretido a sus pies por las influencias de aquel afrodisíaco. Su mirada era triste.

- Perdóname… En realidad, no deberíamos hacer esto… Yo soy un vampiro y mi cuerpo siempre está frío. Además nos acabamos de conocer. No quiero que me odies si te hago daño… - susurró, apartando triste la vista a un costado.

Hubo un tenso silencio durante unos segundos, en los que Sanji no se atrevió a mirar al otro. Se sentía tan miserable, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y por los efectos del brebaje en Zoro.

- Tú… antes me has dicho que sólo podía o confiar en ti o morir. - murmuró contemplando tranquilo el rostro del otro. Se incorporó, quedando sentado debajo del otro y acariciando suavemente sus labios - Así que dime… ¿cómo puedo hacer para que entres en calor?

El vampiro le miró sorprendido. Zoro era alguien realmente especial, y a cada cosa que le decía, se lo confirmaba más. Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, abrazándolo tierna y protectoramente y acercó sus labios a su oído.

- Debo beber sangre. La sangre es lo único que me hará entrar en calor. Pero si no quieres… - dejó la frase inacabada, cerrando los ojos, mientras absorbía el calor del espadachín a través de la ropa.

- Adelante, pues. - le susurró él también, estirando el cuello, exponiéndolo al rostro del vampiro. Sin cruzar más palabras, sintió como el rubio respiraba sobre su piel, provocándole un escalofrío, y sin previo aviso, dos pinchazos en su cuello, que le hicieron gemir molesto por la dureza y lo afilados que eran. Los labios de Sanji se pegaron a su piel, succionando la sangre de Zoro sin dejar que ni una sola gota de esa valiosa sangre se escapara, sintiendo como una enorme fuerza se apoderaba de su cuerpo y lo calentaba. Era la fuerza del espadachín.

Mientras, Zoro se sentía cada vez más rígido y frío. Le costaba moverse y poco a poco, la respiración también se volvió más difícil, pero pronto paró, dejándolo más débil pero al otro más "vivo" que antes.

- Perdona, creo que me he pasado. - se disculpó, dejando descansar el cuerpo de su compañero en la cama, colocando varios almohadones muy acolchados debajo de él para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible.

- Sí, te has pasado… - reconoció el otro. Y aunque se le había pasado un poco el calentón de antes, aún quedaban rastros, además que también había pasado a través de la sangre al cuerpo de Sanji.

El rubio se inclinó sobre él, comenzando de nuevo con sus besos, y ésta vez, atreviéndose a masajear por encima de la ropa el bulto que ocultaban sus pantalones.

- ¿Quieres que pasemos al segundo plato? - le preguntó sensualmente. El chico se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Sanji desabrochó su pantalón y bajó sus calzoncillos, liberando el miembro del espadachín y contempló su rigidez embelesado. Besó la punta y la lamió descaradamente como si se tratara de un caramelo y poco a poco fue bajando por él, introduciéndolo en su boca hasta notar cómo tocaba su campanilla, empezando a moverse para darle placer. A Zoro se le escapó un gemido de placer y arqueó su espalda en una oleada de sensaciones. La boca del vampiro estaba muy caliente, y era por su sangre…

- Más… más rápido… - le pidió, aguantándose las ganas de sujetar la cabeza del rubio para marcar el ritmo. Sanji le complació, dándole más velocidad y ayudándose de su mano para masturbar la parte que no le entraba en la boca. - Ah… no… - Zoro se encogió, intentando frenar el líquido que quería emanar de su excitado cuerpo, pero sin éxito, corriéndose dentro de la boca del otro.

Sanji sacó lentamente el trozo de carne de su boca, y se apartó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y escupiendo allí el semen.

- Perdona, pero no me lo puedo tragar. No me haría bien. - se disculpó el vampiro. - Aunque, estaba delicioso. - le sonrió, sonrojando de nuevo al espadachín.

- No te preocupes… en realidad es culpa… - pero la frase quedó inacabada por otro apasionado beso del rubio. Ahora sí sentía su calor y le ayudó a sacarse la ropa mientras saboreaba sus labios, con aquel sabor que no había sentido nunca. Tiró su chaqueta y camisa al suelo y se desabrochó los pantalones, dejando su hombría al aire. Zoro se inclinó hacia ella, dispuesto a devolverle lo que le había hecho, pero Sanji le detuvo.

- Mejor no. A los vampiros nos cuesta mucho estar "a punto" porque en realidad estamos muertos. - le explicó. - Después ya no sentiríamos ninguno de los dos placer al hacer el amor…

Zoro se incorporó de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos, comprendiendo la situación, y se volvió a recostar en los almohadones, sonrojado, sabiendo lo que venía entonces.

Sanji lamió sus dedos, ensalivándolos para que estuvieran los más resbaladizos posibles, y sin previo aviso, Zoro cogió su mano, acercándola a su boca, lamiéndolos también con mucho deleite. Después, el vampiro bajó su mano hasta la entrada del espadachín, acariciando levemente con el pulgar la zona anterior al orificio, e introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente, provocándole un leve gemido de molestia al espadachín. Lo movió por dentro, haciendo que se acostumbrara a la sensación, e introdujo el segundo, haciendo una especie de danza dentro del cuerpo de Zoro.

Éste jadeaba, tenía los ojos semi abiertos, pidiendo más, cosa que comprendió el vampiro enseguida a través de las visiones que le brindaba el peliverde, y extrajo suavemente los dedos de dentro de él. Preparó su miembro, y lo introdujo en lugar de los dedos, haciendo gritar de la impresión a su compañero.

- Tranquilo, no estés tenso. - le susurró, inclinándose sobre él, mientras levantaba las piernas de Zoro y las besaba. - ¿Continuo?

- Sí… - asintió rápidamente. Sanji le embistió suavemente al principio, pero por las alucinaciones que veía que provocaba al espadachín, supo que eso era demasiado poco para él, y aumentó la marcha.

- Ahh… Sa… Sanji… - jadeaba el chico, completamente olvidado de quién era, sólo sintiendo. El otro le sujetó el miembro y lo comenzó a masturbar al ritmo del vaivén. Era lo más extraño que había sentido nunca, lo que antes había sido molesto y doloroso poco a poco se transformó en un placer tan basto como difícil de explicar. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y se besaron tan torpemente como la primera vez, mientras el calor y la fricción de ambos cuerpos alcanzaba un punto inhumano.

- Ah… Zoro… voy a correrme… - murmuró entre sus labios, quedando sus palabras dentro de la boca del espadachín.

- Hazlo… hazlo… - le pidió, también dentro de la boca del otro. - Dentro…

Sanji exclamó por el placer, mientras sentía como la calidez de su miembro se iba dentro de Zoro, llenándolo y casi desbordándolo, y notando como su mano se mojaba por la erección de su chico.

Poco a poco fueron normalizando sus respiraciones y el vampiro se dejó caer a un costado del humano, después de haber separado completamente sus cuerpos, quedando el espadachín medio adormecido mientras el otro velaba su sueño.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Una hora más tarde, Zoro se despertó lentamente de su sueño. Había tenido un sueño movido, que le había dejado el corazón acelerado. Una continuación de su relación con el vampiro. En sus sueños, se besaban y acariciaban, y le había dejado una nota de placer y de añoranza en el cuerpo.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Sanji no estaba. La habitación era más grande que la del vampiro y no recordaba haber visto allí la cómoda cama en la que estaba echado. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la nariz, acariciando con sus dedos los labios que habían sido besados con tanta dulzura.

La puerta del fondo se abrió, apareciendo el rubio con la bolsa de viaje del espadachín y sus pertenencias. Las dejó en el suelo, a un costado de la cama y se echó al lado de su compañero.

- ¿Ya te has despertado? - le preguntó cariñosamente, acariciando sus cortos cabellos. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí. - respondió quedamente. Después de lo que habían hecho, ¿qué era lo que sentía por él? ¿Se habría enamorado al final?

- Te he traído tus cosas. - dijo alzando la bolsa y sacando de su interior la botella de ron que se había llevado del pueblo. - En tus sueños vi que tenías sed.

- ¿En mis sueños…? - preguntó extrañado, cogiendo la botella que le tendía.

- Ehmm… Sí, bueno. Digamos que los vampiros más viejos o poderosos podemos oír lo que piensan los humanos.

Zoro se atragantó en medio del sorbo, totalmente sonrojado, y tosió aparatosamente.

- ¿… Cómo…?

Sanji golpeó suavemente la espalda del peliverde, esperando a que se le pasara un poco.

- Sí, pero procuro evitarlo. No es algo que me guste hacer. - se excusó.

"Por eso es tan bueno en la cama…" pensó sonrojado, con un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta cuando se le pasó el ataque de tos.

- Exactamente. - le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero la mirada de malas pulgas del otro le hizo ver que no le agradaba en absoluto que invadiera su mente. - Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer.

Zoro bebió otro trago de la botella, mientras contemplaba cómo el vampiro se paseaba por la habitación, de espaldas a él. Se paró delante de unas velas frente al espejo de un enorme tocador, mirando su rostro y a Zoro detrás suya, esperando a que hablara.

- Zoro, sé que tu trabajo es matarnos a mi y a los que son como yo. - empezó sin darse la vuelta. - Sé que no te puedo convencer de que somos buenos porque no es cierto, aunque está claro que hay excepciones. - hizo una pausa, cogiendo aire lentamente. - No te voy a pedir que tengas piedad ni de mi ni de los que están conmigo, porque sé que nos merecemos esto y mucho más. Pero algunos de nosotros no somos así por voluntad propia, sólo quiero que sepas eso.

El espadachín bajó la botella, apoyándola sobre su regazo, con la cara totalmente inexpresiva.

- Eso que dices ya lo sabía. - su tono de voz era apagado. - A mi no me gusta matar por matar. Aunque sepa que la mayoría de esos seres son nocivos para los humanos, a mi no me han hecho nada, así que a veces me cuesta una barbaridad asesinarles. - se tocó inconscientemente la herida del pecho, con el rostro surcado de dolor. - Lo que yo buscaba era que alguno de esos seres me demostrara que no todos son malos. Y tú me lo has demostrado. - le sonrió, satisfecho.

Sanji se dio la vuelta para verle, completamente descolocado con esas palabras.

- ¡Pero no me conoces! ¡Podría estar engañándote y cuando te descuidaras matarte!

- Bueno, puede que yo no lea la mente, pero confío plenamente en mi instinto. No me falla nunca.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, contemplándose. Sus corazones latían extasiados, felices de haber encontrado por fin a la "persona" que buscaban. Sanji cogió aire para decir algo, pero de repente la puerta se abrió.

- Espérame un momento, me voy a cambiar. - la voz era de una pelirroja, y al encontrarse a los dos chicos en su habitación, y a uno de ellos aún desnudo, una vena se marcó en su frente. - Sanji-kun… - le llamo, con voz aparentemente calmada, pero con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo.

- ¿Sí, Nami-san? - le pidió, con voz melosa y corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¡LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO DE MI HABITACIÓN Y LLÉVATE A TU LIGUE! ¡¿QUÉ TE HAS CREIDO, QUE PUEDES USAR MI HABITACIÓN SIN PEDIRME PERMISO?! - y de una patada sacó a los dos chicos y sus trastos, y Zoro tapado con algunas sábanas que se llevó de la cama.

Fuera había más gente que antes. A parte de Luffy, también había una chica morena de aspecto culto y reservado, un chico de pelo oscuro y rizado y una nariz larguísima y un animalito que no supo decir qué era. ¿Un ciervo? ¿Un osito de peluche?

Zoro enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos al encontrarse en semejante situación, y Sanji, al oír todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a éste, lo sacó de allí, llevándolo rápidamente a su cuarto.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba vestido, sentado encima del ataúd del rubio, pero con la cara aún visiblemente muy colorada y un caos en su cabeza.

- Esa habitación… no era tuya, ¿verdad? - le preguntó, mirando al suelo, mientras hacía ver que se ataba los cordones.

- No, es la de Nami-san… pero es que como en mi habitación no tengo cama… Pensé que no estarías cómodo en un ataúd. - le explicó con una sonrisa triste.

El peliverde se incorporó, pasando a su lado y apoyó su mano en el hombro del vampiro.

- Podrías haberme preguntado. No creo que sea tan traumático. - tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, que levantó el ánimo a Sanji. Cogió suavemente la mano de Zoro y la besó con dulzura.

- Tenemos que hablar con todos. - le dijo de repente. - Supongo que al que te contrató no le agradará saber que te has ido a la cama con quien tenías que matar. - dijo en tono serio. - Tenemos que hacer algo.

- Sí… - suspiró quedamente. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarle, notar de nuevo su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, pero no se atrevía. Porque al final, todo había quedado en un polvo, ¿no? Que lo hubieran hecho no significaba que se quisieran, a pesar de ser la persona que buscaban.

Tal vez leyó sus pensamientos de nuevo, porque Sanji rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo estrechó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando el aroma salvaje y varonil del espadachín, que correspondió también su abrazo, sin quererse despertar de aquel sueño que vivía.

- Vamos. - le susurró Sanji, con voz apenas audible, quebrada. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Iba a llorar?

Siguió al rubio fuera de la habitación. Allí se encontraban todos los compañeros "monstruos" de Sanji. Pero era los más humanos que había visto. Reían y jugaban entre ellos como niños y las chicas conversaban tranquilas sobre cosas que no oyó, pero le dedicaron una mirada cómplice que le dijo que podía confiar también en ellas.

Después de las presentaciones y de explicar a qué había venido se quedaron un rato pensativos en silencio.

- Vaya, aunque nosotros no hayamos atacado a nadie del pueblo les asustamos… - se quejó Luffy con una tristeza tan exagerada como infantil.

- Bueno, ¿y qué le vas a hacer? Somos tres vampiros, dos hombres lobo y un hombre reno. Creo que es normal que nos teman. - le explicó el narizotas, del que averiguó que se llamaba Usopp. - Yo me temería. - dijo con una nota de orgullo, señalándose con el dedo pulgar y moviendo una peludita cola que le delataba como licántropo.

- Oye, no estamos para bromas… - le reprendió la pelirroja, Nami, que poseía la misma naturaleza que Usopp.

- Podríamos demostrarles que no somos malos. - exclamó entusiasmado Luffy. - Y así, yo sería el Rey de los Monstruos Buenos. Jajajaja.

- ¿Otra vez con esa gilipollez? - le reprendió Sanji, que se había encendido un cigarrillo y dibujaba con él figuras realmente insólitas, como calaveras, interrogantes o corazones, según quién hablara.

- Yo creo que deberíamos irnos. Si no podríamos perjudicar a Cazador-san. - habló por primera vez la morena, una elegante vampira llamada Robin. - Sería mejor hacer ver que nos ha derrotado y marcharnos sin que nos vean.

- Sí, tienes razón. Así subiría tu reputación, Zoro. - le comentó el rubio.

- No hace falta que os vayáis por mi, y menos por mi reputación… - se excusó el aludido.

- No importa, estamos acostumbrados. - le explicó el reno, Tony Tony Chopper. - Además, nos gusta viajar, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron sus palabras. Sanji se levantó de su asiento.

- Bien, entonces está decidido. Nos marcharemos de aquí ésta misma noche. Aún tenemos tiempo, ¿no? Iré a coger mis cuatro trastos… - se encaminó hacia su habitación de nuevo, y Zoro le siguió, cerrando después la puerta tras él.

- Oye, no quiero que os tengáis que ir por mi culpa. Les explicaré que sois inofensivos, que solamente cazáis animales del bosque para alimentaros.

- Pero no te creerán. - le respondió sin darse la vuelta, recogiendo unas cuantas camisas y metiéndolas en una bolsa de viaje.

Zoro se quedó callado, impotente. No quería que se fueran, no quería que él se fuera. Ahora que por fin le había encontrado…

- Quiero ir contigo. - le pidió con voz suave.

- No tiene sentido. - Zoro le quiso responder, pero no le dejó. - ¿Quién avisaría a los del pueblo que ya no estamos? Además, no podrías seguir nuestro ritmo. Acabarías siendo una carga para mi, para los chicos e incluso para ti. No es un tipo de vida fácil para un ser humano.

El peliverde le cogió de los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

- Entonces conviérteme en vampiro. Así podremos estar juntos. - los ojos de Zoro brillaron violentamente bajo la luz de las velas. Sanji le miró unos segundos y al final, besó su mejilla.

- Lo siento. Eso no puedo hacerlo. - le susurró al oído.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que hay gente que sobrevive a la transformación, pero hay gente que no. Y tú perteneces a la segunda opción. El lado oscuro de tu corazón es demasiado poderoso, acabaría convirtiéndote en una máquina sin sentimientos, fría. Ya no tendría sentido el que fueras vampiro. Porque ya no sentirías como un humano.

A Zoro aquello le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Él sabía lo que sentía, él sabía cómo era. Y sabía que lo que decía Sanji era cierto.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de repente de sus ojos, sin que las pudiera retener, y el rubio se las limpió con besos y le abrazó de nuevo.

- No creas que a mi no me duele. Ahora que por fin te había encontrado… Vivir a partir de ahora ya no tendrá sentido para mi.

Sus cuerpos fueron presa de la pasión de nuevo, se besaron y acariciaron sin separarse ni un milímetro, porque sabían que ya no se volverían a ver.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- ¡Sanji, nos vamos! - le llamó la voz de Luffy a lo lejos.

- Id pasando. - le contestó desde su ataúd, abrazado a Zoro. - Enseguida os alcanzo.

- ¿Estás seguro? No falta mucho para que amanezca…

- Ellos ya lo saben. No te preocupes.

Zoro le miró, no muy seguro de haberle entendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Enseguida lo entenderás. - se fundieron de nuevo en un beso, saboreando la boca del otro, tan deliciosa para ambos. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban mientras sus labios se movían en busca de más.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- Bueno… creo que ya es la hora. - le despertó la voz de Sanji. - Buff… qué cansancio… - se quejó con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, burlándose de haberlo vuelto a hacer con Zoro.

- ¿Qué hora es? Me he quedado dormido… - le dijo desde dentro del ataúd, mientras se frotaba los ojos con sueño.

- Es la hora, simplemente.

- Mm… Quédate… otra noche… por favor… - le pidió, aún medio dormido, sujetándole de la parte trasera de la camisa

Sanji se inclinó y le besó la frente.

- Y la siguiente me dirías que me quedara otra y otra y así sucesivamente, ¿no? Venga, acompáñame.

Los dos chicos se levantaron, apagando las velas ya casi consumidas del todo y salieron del castillo, pero había algo que no estaba bien.

El cielo empezaba a clarear, en pocos minutos ya saldría el sol. Y eso era mortal para Sanji.

- Oye, ¿qué haces? Está amaneciendo… - le dijo nervioso el espadachín. - Volvamos a dentro, hemos tardado demasiado en salir… - le agarró del brazo y tiró de él, pero el vampiro no se movió. - ¡Sanji!

Él le miró con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

- Hace más de quinientos años que no veo la luz del sol… - su voz sonó nostálgica, tan tranquila que el corazón de Zoro casi se para.

- Sanji… - tiró de nuevo de él, sin conseguir moverle, y acabó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- Zoro, ya te he dicho que mi vida no tendría sentido si me separara de ti ahora que te he encontrado. - le explicó, posando su mano en su cabeza suavemente.

- ¿Y por eso vas a morir? - le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

- Aún me queda una posibilidad. - le explicó. Los rayos de sol ya eran visibles en el cielo, alumbrando el desolado paisaje del bosque en invierno. - Espero que en nuestra próxima vida estemos juntos.

Zoro alzó su rostro, conmovido por sus palabras, aunque pasara lo que pasara, no iba a llorar. De repente se echó en sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí, sabiendo que ahora sí iba a desaparecer.

- Yo también lo espero. - le respondió con la voz temblorosa.

- Zoro… - le acarició la cabeza y le besó de nuevo, en despedida. - Te quiero.

El sol se asomó por las montañas, hiriendo la piel del rubio, volviéndola oscura.

- Y yo también.

El cuerpo del vampiro se deshizo bajo sus brazos, reduciéndose a cenizas, y ahí ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, llorando amargamente sobre los restos del que había sido su primer y tal vez, su único amor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- ¡Ha vuelto! - exclamaron en el pueblo, al ver aparecer al famoso cazador de monstruos.

Toda la gente salió a la calle y celebró una fiesta por su recuperada libertad. Todos cantaban y bailaban, ignorantes de que aquellos que les habían asustado tanto, no les iban a hacer ningún daño.

Zoro se quedó en un rincón, bebiendo el ron que ahora era gratis para todos, apartado de la fiesta. Una chica rubia y jovencita, de unos 15 años se acercó a él.

- Gracias, señor. Le estoy muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho. - y le ofreció un vaso nuevo de bebida.

- Bueno, en realidad yo no hice nada. - se excusó, aceptando el presente de la joven y probando la bebida.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo veo muy serio.

- No te preocupes. - se levantó del sitio, masajeándose el cuello - Sólo estoy cansado. - y al sacar la mano, la chica se fijó en la mordedura que tenía.

- ¡Ah! ¿Eso se lo hizo el vampiro? - le preguntó, escandalizada. Se levantó también, dispuesta a curarle.

- No. - le paró él. - Me lo hizo la persona que más quiero. - le explicó, con voz suave. Se colocó bien la capa y se ató las espadas a la espalda.

- ¿La persona que más quiere? - le preguntó confusa, convencida que esa era la mordedura de un vampiro. Pero Zoro ya se iba. - Oiga, ¿no se va a quedar más?

El chico alzó una mano en señal de despedida, sin girarse a mirarla.

- No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Adiós. - "Tengo que vivir ésta vida al máximo, y cuando la muerte me llegue, esperar con todas mis fuerzas poderme reencontrar contigo. Espérame, Sanji."

Y su silueta desapareció en el horizonte en la puesta de sol.

OWARI

Aquí estáaaaaa!! Después de tanto tiempo, un fic nuevo, un one shot muy largo, el más largo de los que he hecho hasta ahora, ante la imosibilidad de cortarlo en varias partes. Ha habido de todo y me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo! Casi me hecho a llorar yo también con la despedida. Espero que no haya resultado al final muy pasteloso… me perdonareis si es así?

Y con esto, empiezo de nuevo con los fanfics! Tengo montones de ideas y me muero por escribirlas todas. Espero que me leais y me dejeis comentarios nOn

Esto es todo por esta vez. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y que me lo hagais saber! Besos y nos leemos! Cuidaos mucho!


End file.
